


March 8, 2017

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Another nooner. Written at work, a little ficlet to honour the day. I wish this day on all of you.





	

Sam’s POV

 

Her folds were wet. Slippery. My fingers entered her body with ease as I felt her legs squeeze against my head, effectively trapping me between her thighs. Cait’s hand came to rest upon my head, while the other intertwined with my fingers that I had placed against her abdomen.

 

“You’re so wet this morning.” I was fairly sure I had thought, rather than said, the words, but at the little laugh that bubbled from her throat, I suppose I was wrong.

 

“I’m always wet. And most definitely when you’re around.”

 

I smiled and delved back between her thigh’s, my fingers working her insides, while my tongue lapped, like a kitten to milk, between her puffy lips, swollen with arousal and readiness for my cock. But he wouldn’t be getting the luxury of her warmth.  Not on this round, anyway.

 

I did my best to ignore the hardness between my own legs, while I focused on her.  Her taste was sweet, tangy, and served as some form of heroin to my junkie body. My fingers, first two, now three, curled inside her, stroking that special place inside her. My tongue joined my fingers, briefly, pushing inside her to capture as much liquid as I could, before pulling free, and bringing her juice out in the open, using it as a lubricant around her clit, tickling and nibbling.

 

“Oh God. Sam.”

 

Caitriona pushed herself off the mattress, her hand ripping free of mine, to support her arched body, while the other hand pushed my head harder.  Every few seconds I opened my eyes to look up at her, her face contorted in the most intense pleasure. Her brows furrowed, and lines crossed her forehead in concentration. I furthered my assault on her body, my fingers working furiously, unforgivingly, inside her body.

 

I broke free only briefly, to call her attention back to me, “Look at me, Cait. Look at me.”

 

Just mere slits of blue shone through, as they refused to open beyond tiny slits.

 

“Do you want me to do it?”

 

I didn’t need to give her details. I lowered my head, sucking, once again, on her clit, while my eyes focused on her face. I watched her nod, before I felt a smile cross my face, pushing against her flesh. Caitriona dropped to the mattress, her fingers curling in the sheets as I wrapped my free arm around her thigh, keeping her still.

 

My fingers worked in unison with my tongue and lips. A perfect, beautiful marriage of bliss. I closed my eyes, the destination coming into view as I felt her body rise and fall from the bed, her screams racking through her body but never quite vocalizing their urgency. At my final push, her hand fell back against my reddish curls once more, and her cries called out to the wilderness as I felt the flood start, quickly abandoning her clit, for the juices that flowed freely from her body. I drank her down, the fluid from her most secret of places, a rare treat that must be savoured.

 

There’s something to be said about the pride you feel when you can help your lady achieve a G-spot orgasm. And there’s nothing to be said about the look on her face, as she gives herself over to you completely. Nothing, because any words would seem entirely lame and incapable of even coming close to what her face gives you.

 

I rested my head against her thigh, watching as the stars behind her eyes faded as she slowly came back to the here and now.

 

Caitriona tilted her body, to look at me, and smiled. “your face is covered in…well…me.”

 

I laughed, kissed the spot just above her clit, then crawled up her body slightly to rest against her abdomen. I stole a quick glance down my body, affirming what I already knew. My cock lay at half-mass, having cum when she had. The force of my feelings for her, and what I was doing, enough to bring me to orgasm as well. I may have rubbed my lower body against the sheets a little too.

 

My fingers danced across her belly-button and I closed my eyes to rest a few minutes before we needed to get up for work, “Happy International Women’s day, my love.”


End file.
